Ketika Hinata Cemburu
by Cikruk-san
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, gadis lugu dan baik hati. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu hal nekat apa yang akan dilakukan saat dia cemburu, bahkan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai kekasinya pun sangat kaget melihatnya./"Memancing kecemburuan Hinata adalah hal buruk."/ "Jika kau marah pukul saja aku, jangan seperti itu!"/SasuHina Fic DLDR!


Kehidupan itu banyak macamnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi. Kebahagiannkah atau kesedihanlah yang akan datang dalam beberapa detik mendatang. Semuanya tertutupi misteri dan kita hanya bisa menjalaninya saja. Seperti mereka, dua insan yang terikat dalam sebuah hubungan asmara. Mereka terlihat santai dan menjalani semua dengan apa adanya. Namun mereka tak pernah tahu masalah akan selalu datang mengusik setiap kehidupan. Termasuk kehidupan asmara.

.

.

 _Ketika Hinata Cemburu._

 _Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL._

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini, tapi saya harap kalian semua bisa menikmati isi ceritanya happy reading ;)_

.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu membuka lokernya untuk mengganti sepatu sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Tapi pandangannya berubah menjadi bosan kala beberapa kertas terselip disana.

"Surat cinta lagi?" ucap sebuah suara. Sasuke melirik kesampingnya, ternyata itu Hinata—sang kekasih yang akan mengganti sepatu juga. Sasuke tak menjawab apa yang dikatakan Hinata, dia hanya menyingkirkan beberapa lembar amplop berisi surat cinta dari lokernya. Lalu kembali menutup pintu loker sesudah ia selesai dengan sepatunya.

"Fans Sasuke-kun tidak pernah berkurang yah," ucap gadis itu kembali sambil berjongok mengambil salah satu surat yang jatuh. "Aku jadi iri." Hinata menyerahkan suratnya pada Sasuke.

"Harusnya kau cemburu, bukan iri. Kau sudah tak cinta lagi yah," ucap pemuda Uchiha itu sambil mengambil amplop ditangan Hinata, namun ia tidak melepas genggaman itu. "Memangnya kalau cemburu fans Sasuke-kun akan berkurang? Tentu tidak kan." jawab Hinata, ia tidak berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Dia cukup nyaman dengan itu.

"Setidaknya kau harus cemburu itu kan tanda cinta. Kau tidak takut apa aku membaca suratnya dan menerima cinta mereka," ujar Sasuke sedikit serius yang entah kenapa membuat ekspresi diwajah Hinata berubah. Bahkan tanpa sadar dia mengeratkan tangannya yang sedang digenggam Sasuke. Menyadari perubahan pada gadis itu membuat pemuda _raven_ itu menyunggingkan seringaia. Dia tiba-tiba punya ide untuk mengerjai gadis didepannya ini.

"Oh iya kudengar Sakura dan Ino dari kelas B juga menyukaiku. Mereka cukup cantik dan manis." Entah kenapa Hinata tidak suka mendengarnya. Rasanya ia ingin menutup telinganya. Ia tahu Sasuke hanya bercanda dengan ucapannya tapi tetap saja dia tidak suka.

"Ka-kau tidak akan melakukannya." ucapnya sedikit gugup. Sasuke semakin menyeringai.

"Siapa tahu, aku manusia biasa loh. Ah yah lebih baik aku baca surat- surat ini sekarang. Aku cu—" Dengan cepat Hinata mengambil kembali surat yang tadi diberikannya pada Sasuke yang hendak dibacanya.

"Jika itu terjadi aku juga bisa menerima cinta Gaara-kun." Hinata berucap dengan serius. Bahkan Sasuke pun sampai terkejut. Apalagi dia sampai menyebut nama Gaara, saingannya yang sampai saat ini masih menyukai Hinata. Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

"Ok tadi kita hanya bermain-main saja." Pemuda itu mencoba mengalihkan dan menutup pembicaraan yang berubah jadi tidak enak itu.

"Itu benar, dan sekarang ayo lanjutkan." Hinata kini terlihat berbeda. Tatapan matanya yang biasanya lembut seolah hilang begitu saja. Tergantikan oleh sorot mata yang tajam. Ternyata Sasuke salah sudah memancing Hinata untuk cemburu.

"Kita hentikan saja."

"Kau pikir tadi itu lucu?" Kau? biasanya Sasuke-kun kan? Hinata benar-benar marah.

"Sudah ku bi—" Sasuke yang berniat menenangkan gadis itu malah memotong balik ucapan kekasihnya.

"Kau pikir aku menganggapnya bercanda. Kau pikir aku tidak mampu mendapatkan laki-laki lain selain Sasuke-kun," ucap gadis itu lagi. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan pemuda itu. Melihat perubahan sikap Hinata yang tak mereda cukup membuatnya geram juga.

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan mendapatkan lelaki lain selain aku!" ucapnya sedikit membentak berharap Hinata sedikit takut dan akhirnya dia bisa mengakhiri semua ini. Tapi sepertinya itu tak sesuai keinginannya. Hinata malah semakin menjadi.

"Baiklah aku akan buktikan," ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Pemuda tampan itu sendiri terdiam sejenak saat gadis itu pergi. Tangannya mengepal erat. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata. Dengan cepat dia pun menyusul gadis itu. Beberapa kali ia mencoba memanggil untuk menghentikannya, tapi gadis itu tak mendengar. Dia terus berjalan terburu-buru dengan mata lavendernya yang sepertinya sedang mencari-cari seseorang. Dan ketika matanya berhasil menemukan sosok berambut merah itu dengan cepat dia menghampirinya.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya sosok itu yang ternyata Gaara. Namun bukannya menjawab Hinata malah menarik tangan Gaara lalu menarik tubuhnya. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya searah dengan pemuda yang punya tato kanji bertuliskan 'Ai' didahinya itu, Hinata berniat menciumnya. Namun sedetik sebelum itu terjadi, satu tarikan tangan yang kuat menjauhkan tubuh gadis itu dari Gaara. Saat badannya berbalik arah, dia tahu siapa yang menariknya.

"Sasu—" Ia tidak punya waktu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya karena pemuda itu dengan cepat membungkam mulut Hinata dengan mulutnya sendiri. Sementara Gaara yang berada disebelahnya hanya bisa terdiam kaget.

"Berani sekali kau Hyuuga Hinata! ucapnya murka setelah melepaskan ciuman tadi. Sasuke berniat menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi.

"Ikut aku!" Sebuah perintah yang tak mungkin dibantah lagi. Namun sebuah tangan lain memegang tangan gadis itu yang terbebas, membuat langkah Hinata tertahan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Itu Sabaku Gaara. Dengan tatapan tak suka dia bertanya pada Sasuke. Walaupun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi ia tidak ingin melihat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Hinata. Bungsu Uchiha itu mendekat pada Gaara, berdiri dan membalas tatapan yang sama pada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ini adalah _privasi_ sepasang ke-ka-sih. Jadi lepaskan!" ucapnya penuh penekanan lalu tangannya dengan kasar memisahkan tangan Gaara dari Hinata. Setelah itu dengan cepat Sasuke membawa pergi Hinata.

.

.

Dengan langkahnya yang cepat dia terus menarik Hinata menuju ke belakang sekolah. Dia tidak peduli semua murid menatap dan membicarakan hal aneh terhadapnya atau Hinata yang merintih sakit dan meminta terus dilepaskan dari genggaman tangannya yang kasar. Ia benar-benar tak peduli karena dia sudah benar-benar marah. Dan akhirnya dia sampai dibelakang sekolah. Genggaman tangannya pada Hinata pun dilepaskan.

"Kau membuatku marah, beraninya kau!" ucap Sasuke marah. Tatapannya begitu tajam, raut mukanya pun sangat tidak baik.

"Me-memangnya siapa yang memulai?" jawabnya sambil mengelus-elus tangannya yang sakit. Jujur saja Hinata tak berani menatap wajah pemuda itu saat dia marah. Ia malah terus memalingkan arah pandangannya, menghidari _onyx_ itu. Melihat itu Sasuke mencoba memenangkan dirinya. Ia menarik napas dalam berkali-kali agar napasnya bisa normal kembali.

"Jika kau marah pukul saja aku, jangan lakukan hal itu. Coba bayangkan jika kau diposisiku, Hinata," ucap Sasuke yang kini sudah sedikit melembut. Gadis berambut panjang itu tak menjawab. Dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Menghindari Sasuke. Karena sejujurnya dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia bersikap seperti tak peduli tapi matanya malah berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke kembali mendekat. Dia melihat tangan Hinata yang memar. Lalu ia memegang tangannya dan melihat luka itu.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya penuh penyesalan. lalu mencium tangan Hinata yang memar tadi. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Hinata merasa semakin bersalah. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu seemosi tadi. Tak bisa menahan lagi, ia menghantamkan tubuhnya pada sang pemuda. Memeluknya dengan erat. Sasuke awalnya kaget, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum tipis lalu membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan membuatku cemburu lagi."

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkan lagi." Sasuke membalas sambil mengelus helaian rambut _indigo_ itu.

"Ayo kita obati tanganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOC bangeeeeeet Sasuke sama Hinatanya, tapi semoga aja ada yang suka, kalau ga ada pun ya gpp haghaghag xD.**

 **Yaudah sampai sini dulu, maaf jika ada salah kata, bye bye :D**


End file.
